


5 times JJ thought the door was locked, and 1 time he knew it wasn't

by obsessedwithafakereality



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)-centric, Jiara - Freeform, Kiara Has Feelings For JJ (Outer Banks), jj and kiara, jj emtional, jj has feelings for kiara, jj/kiara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithafakereality/pseuds/obsessedwithafakereality
Summary: This is a series of 5 times JJ thought the door was locked between him and Kiara, and 1 time he knew it was open.
Relationships: Kiara/JJ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. The door being locked

**Author's Note:**

> Warning are for small amount of violence in ref to Luke and JJ and the on con warning is for a small moment guy attempts to hurt Kie (no graphic detail, and no actual harm comes to her)

The Pogues were only fourteen when JJ showed up to the Chateau with a blunt. Pope immediately said he was not interested, while the other two gazed at the rolled paper held firmly in the blonde boys’ hand. 

“Where did you get that?” Kiara exclaimed. Pride flared up in the blonde boys’ eyes, while already lighting the blunt and taking the first hit.

“My…cousin...” He managed to get out in between coughs. Passing to Kiara who inhaled like a pro. JJ could not hide the impressed smile on his face while watching her. They passed the blunt between the three of them until there was nothing left but a brunt end, John B was the first to bail.

“I need to lay down guys, stay if you want” He nodded while trying to walk in a remotely straight line into the Chateau, leaving the other two alone in the hammock. JJ started mindlessly playing with the girl’s curly hair as she giggled and leaned against his shoulder. He could not help but breathe in the smell of her vanilla scented shampoo. Ignoring the butterflies deep in his stomach caused by her closeness. After a couple hours they headed inside. Grabbing a couple sodas, she sat on the counter across from him, going on about sea turtles and what not. JJ was trying to listen but kept getting distracted by the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, or how she rolled her eyes at his jokes. Something overtook him in that moment, he would blame the weed, but deep down he knew it was just the affect she had on him.  
He closed the distance between them, lightly resting his hands on her thighs. Immediately she tensed, and he could not help the ache in his heart. His mind was all over the place, but the only thing that he knew was certain was that he wanted to feel her lips against his. Slowly leaning in, only to be interrupted before contact, stilling, feeling her breath on his cheek.

“JJ…” She spoke softly. And he lost control of himself, needing Kiara to know how he felt about her. Slowly he leaned in just an inch further, so close, she pushed back against him. 

“JJ no pogue on pogue macking” Her voice still soft, almost sad sounding. He felt as if his heart had broken in that moment, rejected like always. It was only a millisecond, but  
Kiara saw the raw emotion and embarrassment in those baby blue eyes. Within the next second it was gone, replaced by the collect nonchalant boy she knew for so long. 

“Wow, sorry Kie, that blunt is hitting me harder than I thought. I think I need to take a shower.” And with that he scurried off to the bathroom and let himself fall against the door. Alone, he let tears fall, lost in thought. Of course, she would not want to kiss him, he was garbage, and she was treasure, and he was foolish for even having hope. JJ avoided the mirror, knowing that would only fuel more anger, he stepped into the shower and let ice cold water fall on him. Unaware of the fact that in the living room Kiara sat in shock, thinking of the blonde boy in a way she never had before.  
After about 20 minutes, JJ remerged from the bathroom and headed to the living room, only to find Kie still there, sitting on the pullout. He knew that he could get things back to normal, just a couple jokes away. Taking a deep breathe to compose himself before she noticed him.

“Damn Kie, you look like you’ve seen a ghost, get some rest girl.” With his lighthearted nature back, he tossed her one of his sweatshirts she had worn so many times before. She slid it on and watched him cautiously. Unable to deal with the silence, JJ addressed the issue.

“Look Kie, we have been smoking and I am just not in my right mind right now, let’s just forget about it.” The infectious grin was back on his lips with a slight shrug of the shoulders, he kept his eyes away from hers, knowing she would see through the façade. And with those final words of the night, JJ headed into John B’s room to sleep on the floor, accompanied with a sadness he could not shake.  
The next morning everything went back to normal. Neither of them mentioned the major fail of an attempt to kiss her again. Still, when she was not looking, he could not help but let his eyes linger on her.


	2. Spin the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pogues play a game of spin the bottle with some Touron, what will happen?

The pogues were always down to party, even if it was with a bunch of tourons. The four of them found themselves surrounded by about 12 tourons in Big Johns house. Pope was the one to suggest a game of spin the bottle. John B offered to go first, way to eagerly, eying a blonde girl from Connecticut. After a few rounds the boys all insisted that Kiara go, after much protest, she conceded. There were a few okay looking boys from out a town, sharing a kiss would not be terrible with. Suddenly she was aware of JJ’s presence across from her, the way his eyes bore into her, causing a slight blush to reach her cheeks. Spinning the bottle, the room went dead silent as the bottle aimed at no one other than JJ. Daring to look up, the smile gone from the blonde boys’ face, Kiara felt her nerves overbearing her. It was not that she never thought about kissing JJ, really who had not honestly. But the rule she set in place about pogues macking was for her, what none of them knew, was that it mainly applied to JJ. All the boys thought she was this badass girl who did not let her emotions get the better of her, but she was just a girl, who had had a small crush on her blue-eyed friend for years, since they were fourteen. Kissing him would mean something way more to her than him, and would inevitably end horribly, something that would destroy her.   
It had only been a couple seconds, but those blue eyes met hers, nerves fluttered throughout her entire body. JJ could read her like a book, it was no surprise when he landed a distraction to end the game. 

“This game has been fun and all, but I think it is time do some shots and see who has the balls to jump off the dock in that ice-cold water!” JJ exclaimed while grabbing a bottle of vodka she had stolen from The Wreck. Like magic the crowd followed him outside, captivated.   
The party continued for the next couple hours, and Kiara found herself hiding in Big John’s bedroom, which had become JJ’s in his absence. Laying on the bed she couldn’t help but feel the alcohol working its way into her mind, sleep. She needed to sleep. Hoping JJ would not be mad at his occupied bed, Kiara closed her eyes and drifted off.   
It was not until the next morning that she woke. Looking around, gathering her surroundings, she noticed a pool of blonde hair on the floor. Wrapped up in a blanket was her friend, snuggled up using his sweatshirt as a pillow. Stepping over him, heading into the kitchen, she began brewing a pot of coffee. Moments later the same mess of blonde hair came stumbling into the kitchen.

“Coffee, please tell me you’re making coffee.” Plopping on the counter next to her, she could not help but remember how he ruined the game for her. 

“Thank you, JJ” He looked up at her confused. She continued.

“For ending the game and then letting me hog your bed, you could have woken me up or moved me to the pull out”. Her words were coming out faster than intended, why was she nervous? 

“Oh… no problem Kie, you looked really comfortable and there were some touron guys hanging around, I wouldn’t trust them with you, especially since you were passed out.” Avoiding eye contact with her, JJ began fumbling with a bowl, filling it with cereal. A heavy silence surrounding them.

“Plus, I know you really don’t want to kiss me Kie, do not need a repeat of that, especially with a crowd.” His words were light, but they did not meet his eyes. 

“JJ...” She began but did not get far.

“Kie, it’s all good.” With that he walked outside, and they did not discuss it again.


	3. Always proctecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara heads down to the water when a random guy approaches her with bad intentions.

The boneyard was where the pogues spent so many summer nights. This night was just like any other, each of them off in their separate ways talking to tourons. Kiara could not help but notice the way girls gathered around JJ as he told some ridiculous story. Normally it did not bother her, but ever since spin the bottle something had changed when she looked at him, and now it made her blood boil to watch this. Getting up, she headed out to the water, further and further from the sounds of the party. Staring out into the ocean waves, she immediately noticed when there was someone approaching.

“Hi…” A voice she did not recognize spoke behind her. 

“UM…hey?” She wasn’t in the mood to be hit on, or even spoken to. 

“You are the girl who hangs out with all those guys right?” The question seemed extremely forward and rudely personal. 

“Uh, yeah I have some guy friends.” Annoyance very present in her voice. Suddenly nerves prickled her skin as he inched closer. Up close she did not recognize him but noted that he was a kook. What Kiara had not realized was that in the distance her blonde best friend was intensely watching her interactions with a stranger, watching him inch closer, JJ had already started heading towards them.

“You know there’s a lot of rumors about how easy you are. I mean you must be banging all those poor pogue boys, right?” Kiara moved to get up, get as far from him as possible but she did not have the chance. This strange boy was grabbing her arm and pushing her to the ground, forcing her down by her shoulders. 

“I want to know what it’s like with a slut like you.” Kiara was pushing and kicking to get him off her, wanting to scream, but her mouth was covered by an unwelcome hand. Before she knew it, the stranger was being thrown from her. She didn’t look over yet, regaining herself and composure, then came the sounds she knew to well as a fight. Turning around she saw her own protector on top of this stranger. One punch turned to five then ten. In between the punching she heard him yelling.

“You don’t ever fucking touch her again, don’t even look at her!” She had never heard JJ sound like this before, scared and desperate. Next thing she knew she was grabbing his shoulder telling him to stop,

“JJ stop! He is not worth it” But the punches continued coming, finally she put both hands on his shoulders.

“JJ, please stop.” She sounded scared, she was scared, but not of JJ, more what would happen to him if he didn’t stop. Immediately he stopped and looked up at her, worried the fear was aimed at him. Then she was jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. Protectively he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving into the embrace, she knew she was safe.   
JJ walked her back to the Chateau, not able to take his eyes off her. Once in the house, he grabbed two beers, tossing one to her. The silence sat heavy between them, until he could not take it.

“Do you want to stay in my room tonight, I’ll sleep on the pull out?” JJ tried to make his voice light, but there was no change that was going to happen given the evenings dark event. 

“Why… I can sleep out here?” Confusion present on her face.

“Figured you’d feel better if you could stay in a room and lock the door.” JJ watched her intensely. She felt a burst in her chest and felt like she was seeing him for the first time. Closing their distance, Kiara wrapped her arms around him, instantly he held her tightly by the waist. Knowing she was safe; tears began to fall. JJ gently ran delicate fingers through her hair accompanied with soft words in her ear.

“It’s okay, I got you, let it out.” After a few minutes Kiara pulled back. 

“Thank you JJ, for everything.” A soft smile came across her lips.

“No need to thank me Kie, you know I’d do anything for you.” JJ looked down, clearly saying more than he intended.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” He was honest, she felt she had to be honest back. JJ pulled her back against him and then pulled back slightly, wiping the left-over tears away, and planting a gentle kiss to her forehead.   
Then he was pulling fully away and retreating to the back of the house. Kiara leaned against the kitchen counter, mind overwhelmed by the evening, but her thoughts were circulating around JJ. After 15 minutes, he reappeared with a sweatshirt and shorts. 

“Here is something to change into, also I kind of cleaned the bathroom and started a bath for you, I mean you don’t have to take one, but I just thought maybe you wanted to relax and have some alone time.” He was fumbling over his words and ended with a shrug while running his fingers through blonde locks.   
Kiara couldn’t stop the butterflies that filled her entire body. No one had ever done something that sweet for her. Blushing and giggling she headed towards the bathroom. JJ managed to light 5 candles from the hurricane stash.   
Once she finished her bath, she slid on JJ’s clothes and couldn’t help but inhale him, ignoring the smile coming to her lips. She found him laying in the bed in Big Johns room, which had become his. Eyes closed and arms behind his head. Kiara knew she was about to do something stupid but couldn’t help herself.  
Slowly she sat on the edge of the bed, then laid down facing JJ. He tensed instantly, rolling over to face her.

“Are you okay Kie?” A smile crossed her face.

“Yes, seriously thank you JJ.” He smiled back at her, eyes glancing from her eyes to her lips. Slowly she moved closer until they were just inches away from each other. She was close enough to hear the breath hitch in his throat. Moving closer Kiara was less than an inch away, about to close the distance, when she was interrupted. 

“Kie…don’t” JJ was sitting up, expanding the distance between them, she laid there slightly in shock at the rejection. 

“I…I am sorry.” She spoke softly. 

“No Kie, don’t apologize. There is nothing more than I want right now than to kiss you, but you have had a rough night, and you don’t want this.” He spoke softly, gesturing to himself. 

“JJ…” Kiara started. Then he leaned over and gave her a long kiss of her forehead. 

“Um… Goodnight Kie.” Quickly he left the room. Leaving her alone in his bed, drowning in her thoughts.   
She laid unable to sleep for hours when she decided to make some tea. Tiptoeing through the Chateau, she made her way to the kitchen, ignoring the eyes on her. A few moments later she was walking back to the bedroom. Stopping to glance at JJ sprawled out on the pullout couch, pretending to be asleep. Slowly she went and kissed his cheek softly, then headed back to the bedroom.   
JJ opened his eyes when the bedroom door shut, fingers gently traces where her lips had been on his cheek, smiling as he closed his eyes.


	4. Alone at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and JJ find themselves alone for the first time in a long time.

John B and Sarah had returned a few months ago, and things were getting back to normal. Kiara found herself pulling up to the Chateau late one night. All the lights were off, and regret started filling her stomach. She hadn’t texted anyone to make sure people were actually here.   
Jumping out of her car, she saw the lights in the backyard on, followed by the sound of music. Rounding the corner, she saw JJ leaning back with his eyes closed in the hot tub, a smile appeared on her face. 

“Kie, you here to finally get in the Cats Ass?” He asked motioning for her to join him. Thinking it over, it was cold outside finally, she began to strip into her bra and panties. Rolling her eyes as JJ’s jaw literally dropped.

“What, never seen a girl in underwear before?” 

“Not looking like that…” His voice trailed off, turning his eyes away. Kie slid into the seat next to him. She closed her eyes relaxing into the water.

“Cats Ass, am I right?” Playful voice back.

“It is pretty great.” Kiara spoke, but her mind had been taken up with thoughts of JJ for weeks, and this was the first time they were alone together since the Boneyard. 

“How many girls have you brought to your hot tub?” Kie pinched herself under the water for being dumb and sounding like a jealous girl.

“This is OUR hot tub not mine Kie, and I wouldn’t bring anyone here.” JJ spoke softly, glancing up at Kiara. He continued.

“Why, did you have a guy you wanted to bring here, I mean…if you want you can do that.” 

“What, no JJ. I wouldn’t bring anyone here either.” After a while, the silence began to bother her.

“So, where is everyone?” She asked

“What, you can’t stand being alone with me now?” JJ said very seriously.

“JJ, no of course not. I was kind of hoping no one else was here, I just feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.” JJ softened up. 

“Well, I was about to go watch a movie on the couch, did you want to join me?” His voice was light and hopeful.

“Yeah, that’d be great, but can I borrow some clothes?” She did not need to borrow anything, she just wanted to where his oversized clothing and be able to smell him on her. 

“Yeah, of course.” Then JJ was jumping out of the hot tub and running into the house. Quickly she followed, shivering from the cold wind on her skin.  
She ran into the bathroom and bumped into a warm body. Glancing at him, she saw JJ was wearing only a pair of dark gray sweatpants and nothing else. Kiara could not tear her eyes off him, until JJ opened his mouth.

“Excuse me, I am not a piece of meat for you to ogle at Kiara.” He gave her a dramatic angry look, followed with a smile and wink. He went into the bedroom and came back with her favorite sweatshirt and a black pair of basketball shorts, tossing them at her.

“Thanks.” She quickly shut the door in his face, kicking herself for being distracted by him so easily. She changed and came out to see him laying on the pull out in just the sweatpants. Cursing herself for agreeing to watch a movie, this was going to be a long night. She sat on the couch, as far away as possible.   
JJ couldn’t help but watch her, instead of the movie. It wasn’t right how good she could look in his baggy clothes. Watching as she bit her lower lip when trying not to laugh loudly at something on the screen, or how as she got more comfortable, she moved from the edge until she was inches away from him. He was requiring a lot of self-control to not lean over and play with the curly hair falling in every direction. 

Kiara fell asleep, as she dozed off her head landed on JJ’s shoulder. Smiling, he played with her hair subconsciously for the remainder of the movie. HE did not want her to stay out on the pull-out, wanting to make sure she was comfortable. He picked her up and headed toward the bedroom door. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in the old comforter, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he left the room and closed the door behind him.   
Hours had passed when Kiara woke up, searching her surroundings, she remembered watching tv on the couch with JJ. Looking around the room she realized she was in his bed, with him nowhere in sight. Curious, she jumped out of the bed and tip toed into the living room. JJ laid on the pull-out with no blankets on him, shivering in his sleep. Inching closer she watched as his eyes darted from behind closed lids, his voice barely above a whisper, but clear he was scared.  
“Stop…no…please don’t…stop….dad please.” Unable to listen to anymore, she gently shook his shoulder.

“JJ, wake up...JJ you’re having a nightmare.” His eyes flew open and he gasped for air, hands going to his throat. Kiara gently rana soothing arm up and down his arm.

“I…I am sorry.” He spoke softly, embarrassed, turning his back to her. 

“It’s okay JJ, you’re okay…I’m here…I’m not going anywhere.” Gently she drew circles on his back with the tips of her fingers. Slowly he turned towards her, sitting up. She cupped his cheek, wiping away a couple tears. He wouldn’t meet her eyes, but turned into the gentle touch. 

“I am sorry about that, the uh…the nightmare, did I wake you?” Worry set on his face. 

“No, I needed some water, and didn’t know where you were.” Moving her hand fro his cheek, she rested it on his shoulder. 

“You’re okay?” Blue eyes bore into hers.

“Yes, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, thanks for waking me…it just felt so real…” His voice trailed off as his hand went back to his throat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kiara watched as he struggled with what he wants to say. She continued, stroking his arm again.

“I want to hear about it, if you want to me to know.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

“I…uh… it’s a reoccurring one, you woke me up as he chokes me, it just feels so real…”He hesitated before continuing.

“Probably because it has happened before.” His voice was small, he refused to meet her eyes.

“JJ…” 

“No Kie, it’s okay, just the hand I was dealt.” His voice was lighthearted but it didn’t meet his eyes. 

“JJ, you deserve so much more than what you’ve been dealt. You have such a big caring heart. We all love you, I..I-“ Kiara was cut short by big arms coming around her, holding onto her desperately. 

“Thank you Kie…” He spoke into her hair. She stood up and grabbed his hand and headed towards the bedroom door. JJ followed, a confused look on his face. Once inside, she sat on the bed pulling him closer.

“Kie..what are you doing” He stayed standing.

“I can’t sleep, will you just lay with me?” He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, while she scooted closer to the wall. She laid facing him, he quickly followed suit. He slowly moved his hand to find her own, intertwining their fingers. She rolled over so her back was against him, not letting his hand go. Hesitating, he used his other arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Placing a gentle kiss to her cheek, they both drifted back to sleep.

When Kiara woke the next time, sunlight came pouring into the room. Immediately she missed the warmth from JJ, noticing he was gone. She walked out into the kitchen and saw JJ cooking something, dancing to the music blasting through the house. Noticing her,

“Pancake?” he shouted from across the room. Nodding, she watched him, dancing around like a different person from the night before. She wanted to bring it up but was worried he would turn her away.   
So just like every moment they shared before, they didn’t discuss it.


	5. I know how you feel about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara watches her friend at the boneyard which leads to dancing with JJ. Emotions come to a head.

The Boneyard was The Pogues home away from home. Countless nights spent there dancing, drinking, smoking, and socializing with Tourons. Tonight, was no different. Kiara found herself leaned back against a tree watching all her friends. John B and Sarah sat around a fire giggling quietly too each other, and Kiara couldn’t help the happiness that flared inside at the sight. Never knowing she would have ended up friends with Sarah Cameron again, there was no denying it, she was thrilled Sarah had become a part of their little group. Pope stood by the keg chatting up a brunette with glasses, hopefully she didn’t find his constant facts a turn off. The dark hair girl laughed and laid a gentle hand on his arm, and he blushed. Kiara was happy for all The Pogues tonight. There was one missing though, probably in the woods with another random girl. Kiara tried to convince herself that JJ’s antics with girls did not bother her, but who was she kidding? 

Searching the crowd, spotting a mess of blonde hair, she was surprised to see JJ siting alone. The surprise did not last long when a tall blonde with legs for miles came and sat right against him. Watching as he wrapped his arm around the girl’s waist, annoyance busted throughout Kiara since she knew what it felt like to be wrapped up in those arms. Downing the warm beer, she headed towards the dance floor. 

Subconsciously swaying with the music, Kiara froze when a hand landed on her waist. Turning to face the owner of the hand, ready for a fight, she stopped when blue eyes bore into her. Moving his hand from her waist to her hand, giving a twirl. Unable to contain her giggle, she returned the favor and twirled her blonde friend.   
JJ moved closer, catching her waist with his other hand, swaying against her. Kiara became very aware of their closeness and her cheeks began to heat. Looking up, she couldn’t contain the jealousy that laced her next words to him.

“What happened to your blonde friend?” JJ stopped moving and looked at her, a familiar smirk rising. 

“Why Kiara Carrera if I didn’t know any better, I may think you were jealous.” Spinning her again he let out a laugh.

“Well, it is a good thing that you DO know better, isn’t it?” Her laugh filled the air, and he couldn’t help but glance at her lips. Kiara’s mouth went dry and she moved impossibly closer against him. JJ stilled. The look in his eye changed from the familiar playfulness to a soft almost vulnerability. Gently he moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. Slowly inching closer. Kiara had wanted to kiss him for along time, and it was finally going to happen. Nerves got the better of her and she broke eye contact as he was only an inch away. The moment shattered, slowly he began backing away from her. 

“JJ…wait” But it was too late, he was hurrying down the beach away from her. Unsure of why she didn’t give into the moment, she found herself following him.  
JJ had made his way back to the Chateau, sitting with his legs hanging off the dock, staring into the dark water. Slowly making her way down the dock, plopping down next to him. They sat silently for a while, until the silence was too heavy. 

“Kie…I’m sorry, I really don’t know what came over me.” His voice was soft, sad. 

“JJ, don’t apologize-“

“No, I need to, I don’t know what came over me.” Still refusing to meet her eyes.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t okay. It is so uncool of me to do that. I know how you feel about me Kie, I just got caught up in the moment. I really am sorry.” 

“JJ, you don’t know how I feel about you.” Gently she put her hand on his shoulder. He stood up, casually brushing her off. 

“Kie, I do. You are the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. You are this badass, beautiful, smart person. I mean your freaking perfect. You deserve someone perfect in return. I am   
never going to be anything but a cut garbage. I don’t know what I was thinking, trying to kiss you, twice now.” He was pacing around the dock as she spoke.

“JJ- “Cut off again, he couldn’t hear what she had to say, any more rejection, not tonight.

“I am sorry Kie, we will just go back to everything being normal. I am just going to give you some space. I…I am really sorry.” With that he jogged back to the house, ignoring Kiara calling after him. 

Once back at the house she went to Big John’s room, to find the door open. Then she heard the motorbike skidding out of the driveway. She laid onto the pull out with a huff and closed her eyes. When had life gotten so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is probably spelling/grammar mistakes, DONT HATE ME lol. Also please let me know what you guys think. Also please feel free to message me about these guys too. Thanks!


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara's 18th birthday party is not something she wants to attend now that JJ is avoiding her. What she doesn't expect is the birthday gift she receives from him.

Today was Kiara’s 18th birthday. The Pogues were planning a party at the Chateau for her. She was not really looking forward to this party, for the simple fact that for the last two weeks JJ had been avoiding her. Suddenly, having to work all the time. She had texted him a couple times, only to be met with one-word responses. Not even sure if he would be there, Kiara decided she really did not want to go.   
As the day neared closer to night, she made her way to the bathroom and began putting on makeup. Startled when there was a knocking from the bedroom window. Stepping onto the room, the familiar pool of blonde hair shot her a soft smile. Quickly she opens the window.

“What the hell are you doing, there is a front door you know?” Kiara couldn’t contain her smile at seeing one of her best friends for the first time in weeks. 

“yeah but that seemed way more fun, and I avoided your parents.”

“They aren’t even here dumbass.” They laughed for a second then he began fidgeting. 

“Well, I just wanted to come by and wish you a happy birthday before the party.” The happiness began fading and Kiara remembered she was super pissed at him for avoiding her, she crossed her arms at the words.

“Really, I am surprised you are even wishing me happy birthday, since you have been ignoring me for weeks.”

“Kie, I have not been ignoring you.” 

“Really, not responding to me is ignoring last time I checked.”

“I just wanted to give you some space, I’m sorry.” Slowly he sat on the corner of the bed. 

“JJ I don’t want space from you.” She came a little closer.

“Well, good, because that seriously sucked. Also…” He fiddled in his pocket, pulling out something wrapped up in a rag.

“I uh…I made you something for your birthday.” Slowly he handed her the rag, then looked down watching her hands. Nerves filled her stomach, and she began to unwrap the   
present. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw the gift. A handmade sea turtle necklace welded out of metal (probably stolen from the junkyard), hand painted with two small purple crystals for the eyes. It was beautiful.

“JJ…” Kiara was at a loss of words, something that did not happen often.

“Yeah, I know it isn’t much, you probably have wat better stuff to wear. And don’t feel like you have to wear it or anything. I uh…I just-“He cut him off.

“JJ, this is fucking amazing.” She still hadn’t looked up at him, she was still mesmerized by the detail of the necklace. Missing the way he bit his lip to hide his smile. 

“Thank you, like seriously. This is so beautiful JJ.” Finally looking up, she saw the fear and insecurity in his eyes. A grin graced his face. They stared at each other for a few moments.

“Well...I should go.”

“Oh…Okay, you’re going to be there tonight right?” Nerves cursed her words.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He shot her a wink then was back out the window.   
Kiara couldn’t help but smile for the rest of the afternoon. Glancing on the mirror, giving herself a final once-over. She chose a pair of white jean shirts, a black crop top, white and purple fans, and the finishing look was the new turtle necklace she’d received. 

Pulling up the Chateau the party had already begun. Once she entered the house John B and Sarah came running at her, yelling happy birthday. All her friends brought her gifts that ranged from new headbands, alcohol, gift cards, to random trinkets. But nothing would top the necklace dangling from her.   
Finally, she found JJ, sitting alone on the dock. 

“Hey you!” She sang as she got closer to him. Turning his head, his eye slit up at her. 

“Hey Birthday girl” He spoke, patting the spot next to him.

“What are you doing out here alone?” She couldn’t help herself, wanting to be close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I was just thinking…” Slowly he leaned his head against hers. 

“Thinking about what?”

“Nothing too juicy” she rolled her eyes at the response.

“Are you going to come back to the party?” She asked, nervous for some reason. 

“Yeah, lets go.” He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and began walking not letting go until they reached the house. 

The party continued and Kiara had not drunk any alcohol, surprisingly, just enjoying all her friends getting sloshed. Once again she noticed a familiar figure missing. Heading out the back door, she saw the blonde boy sitting on the dock. 

“JJ, how many times do I have to come get you from out here tonight?” Glancing up, surprised by her presence, he smiled softly.

“Sorry.”

“Do you not want me to be out here?”

“Kie, of course I do. I just have a lot on my mind tonight I guess.”

“Well, stop thinking and hangout with me.” She pleaded, shooting her best puppy dog eyes.

“Now, how can any man refuse that.” Jumping up he headed towards the house.   
As the party continued, Kiara couldn’t stop herself from watching him. JJ was telling some story about a eave he conquered the other day. Noticing how his smile lit up a room, the way his eyes always seem to glance back towards her, how when he smiled butterflies grew in her stomach. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by her feelings for him.   
Stepping out into the cool air, Kiara headed out towards the hammock. Laying down, trying to calm herself.

“Now Kiara Carrera, what are you doing outside, avoiding your own birthday party?” JJ’s voice filled the quiet night. A smile grew immediately on her lips.

“Oh, you know I am just thinking.” She teased back. 

“I uh…noticed you were wearing the necklace.”

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t i?

“I don’t know…” He fidgeted nervously, running a hand through blonde locks. 

“I thought maybe you just said you liked it…” He continued.

“No, I love it JJ, I really do.” Exiting the hammock, she crossed the distance, so they were only a few feet away. He looked away as the blush reached his cheeks. 

“Good, also…uh I just wanted to say you look really beautiful tonight.” 

“JJ…” A million words were threatening to leave her lips. Words that would change everything between them forever. 

“Yeah, sorry that was took much. Sorry…” He began backing away, but Kiara didn’t let him get far, gripping his wrist. 

“Thank you JJ.” Slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him close. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, pulling her closer. They stayed like this for a few moments,   
then she pulled back, staring into bright blue eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, not letting nerves take over, she leaned close and gentle brushed her lips against his. Slowly she leaned forward again, this time with force, and closed the distance fully between their lips. The kiss lasted about 4 seconds, before JJ pulled away. Fear poured into her body.

“Kie…” 

“What JJ?”

“Kie…you don’t want this…” 

Kiara had heard enough of people telling her what she wants.

“JJ, stop telling me what I want. I want you. You are such an amazing person. Even though you don’t see it, you are. You are kind, loving, protective, you would do anything for the people you care about, you are perfect.”

“Kie…no I’m not-“ 

“JJ! Yes, you are! I want you; I want this.” With the part motioning between them. 

“Kie, are you sure about this? Looking up, she could see the fear in his eyes, something she wanted to take away from him. She kept her distance, not wanting to overwhelm him.

“JJ, I have never been so sure of anything in my life.” The words sat between them for a while. Then he was closing their distance. Cupping her cheek, his other hand gripped her waist and pulled her close, crashing his lips into hers. The kiss lit a fire within her. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly they pulled apart. JJ kissed her forehead that way he had many times before, this time she leaned into the touch. 

Eventually they made their way to the hammock and tangled themselves together. Kiara kept her head on his shoulder and had an arm and leg draped across him. One hand kept running up and down her arm, while the other payed with loose stands of curly hair.   
Slowly Kiara started to drift off to sleep when the blonde boy spoke.

“Happy birthday Kiara.” She smiled then leaned up and kissed him again, because she finally could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you guys think. I love these two! thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you guys think, there may be grammar/spelling mistakes, written pretty quickly. Thanks!


End file.
